Sun & Star
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: Wolfram finds in his heart to let go and move on… But the Maou who was been silent for so many years emerge and is doing his very best to seduce and make the Demon Prince fall in love with him. While Yuuri, the young Demon King finds in his heart that he cant let go of the love he never acknowledge. The story of a Demon Prince, the Zero Maou and the 27th Demon King.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Sun & Star**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I always watched over you from afar**  
 **Because you seemed like my love**

 **I thought you felt the same way**  
 **Although you were looking somewhere else**

 **Like the wind, like the dust**  
 **I can't catch you, I can't see you**

 **Remember love you**  
 **I love you**  
 **I believed it was love**  
 **I called it destiny**

 **Remember love you**  
 **I love you**  
 **I am living in your eyes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Place: Blood Pledge Castle.**

 **Time: Midnight**

 **Current Situation: CODE RED**

.

.

.

Wolfram banged the door to his bedroom and groan with frustration. He angrily grabs his sword and throw it on the bed.

He went to his walk-in closet and roughly grabs his pajama's and bath soap, shampoo, scrub and towel.

The day was the most tiring – no wait – make that the seventh most tiring day since the Ball for the Shin Makoku School. A grand opening of the School - that should have been simple but let Gunter handle it and it will escalate.

He closes his eyes and open the bedroom door with an angry yank. He walks the corridor with the most irritating stride that anyone could muster.

He grits his teeth once more and if anyone would see him – they better be out of his way or he'll surely fry them.

Why?

 **Because of that blasted 27th Maou of Shin Makoku!**

Damn!

Double Damn!

He doesn't want anyone looking at him with known-smiles – as if he hits the jackpot or something!

He doesn't want anyone looking at him with wonder and he definitely doesn't want to see teasing eyes at him!

And once again this was the fault of that worthless, pathetic, argh! Over the top stupid Maou!

He inhales and exhales and looks around.

No one is around this time of the night except for the roaming soldiers and they make sure to scram to the opposite direction when they see a Blonde Pissed Demon Prince walking.

Nope, tonight would be his seventh night going to the bathroom like some kind of a thief.

He was so tired and angry and he felt ridiculous!

He felt like a prisoner-slash-thief going and hiding.

He opens the bathroom door and let a sigh of relief when the bathroom was empty.

He flicks his hands and the candles there comes to life.

Being a Fire Wielder has its perks, he doesn't need to light the candle one by one by using match sticks, he doesn't need to blow them one by one to put them off – all he need is to flick his fingers or wave them off.

He smiles gently looking at the Royal Bathroom.

No one knows it but this is one of his favorite spot in the castle. As a fire wielder he seldom enjoys the sea – being sea sick and all, but as a kid he has always wanted to play at the indoor pool. He remembers Conrart and Gwendal making him bubbles and he would throw such a fit when the two would look at his wrinkled hands for staying too much in the water. Gwendal practically and literally drags him out of the water.

His Hahaue used the bathroom for leisure and the remnants of her dominance here still remains. Hundreds of scented candles light the Royal Bathroom, the beautiful scented aroma filled the place, he can hear sweet melodic chimes, must be from the chimes beside the windows. The scent of the candles, the petals of the flowers scattered at the floor, pillows, window and the tones of the chimes have a healing effect on his body… It calms his mind and awaken his spirit. The resonance and vibration of sound releases stress and emotional blockages in his body.

He needed this. He had been stressed for the past few days.

He went to the gigantic bath closet and undresses, leaving nothing at all. He grabs a small towel and walks around the giant pool bath. He first dips his toe and when the water's temperature wasn't to his liking he grins and raised his right hand.

'Hmmm… a little warm should do the trick,' yeah, after all he was dead tired, and pissed and a little relaxation would do, just one of the so many perks of being a fire wielder - he doesn't have to suffer cold water and a cold bed. He can adjust his body temperature to his liking.

After a few minutes, the water let out a steam and when he dips his toe once more he smiles.

The water is now warm and soothing.

He let out a relaxed sigh when his body was engulfed by water.

So nice…

So heavenly.

This is the only place for the past seven days that he had find peace.

Why?

Because –

 **'Hmmm… So this is where been hiding for so many nights have you...'** a soft, sensual voice whispers into the darkness.

Wolfram gasped and angrily turns to see a shadowy figure.

He clamp together his hands and was looking around for his dress robes or anything that would cover his nakedness and curse at himself when the towel was far out from his reach.

The figure emerges from the darkness and Wolfram groans in agony and frustration.

 **'Goodeve thy Beautiful Wolfram.'**

Wolfram clenches his fist angrily and with stiff and haughty expression stands slowly and bows to the man who made his life a living hell.

'Good evening Maou Heika.'

'Have I known you have been visiting the bathroom chamber many a nights now, join you I would have, especially without Von Voltaire-Kyo and Weller-Kyo's constant eagle eye…'

'If I have known you will be here – rest assured I would, even my shadow – step out of here,' Wolfram said with a smile though said it with gritted teeth and coldness in his voice.

He only heard a soft sensual chuckles.

Wolfram grits his teeth and even though he wants to sit in the bath to hide his body – this is the Maou – proper decorum states that one must always stand in the presence of their Lord and give proper greetings.

He had for so many days now avoiding the Maou and he doesn't know if the Maou was tolerant or what, but he has been getting away from insulting him too – or being sarcastic.

He groans – if Gwendal, Gunter or whoever of the Noble Houses found out that he had been debating, insulting and even arguing with the Maou – he knows he will have an ultimate punishment.

Will it be banishment?

Imprisonment for 50 years? Or 100 years?

But the hell he care!

This 27th Maou had given him nothing but trouble!

'Hurt you have my heart my Beautiful Wolfram-'

'Stop calling me that!' Wolfram said in between gritted teeth.

The Maou only raised his eyebrow and walks slowly. Wolfram can only gulps when the Maou walks on the tiles and position himself behinds him.

He waited.

'Thou art very beautiful. Why should thou hide thy appreciation of that beauty when thee deserves it?'

'Thank you but I don't need the compliment.'

Another chuckle and he gasped when he heard the water splash behind him. He counted…

1

2

3

4

'Ivory skin you have… smooth would it be as I touch thee?' he heard that from the Maou whose breathing is now close to him… very very close.

He let out a tired groan when he felt strong and powerful hands snake around his waist.

'Properly you have not been eating my Beautiful Wolfram.'

'Whose fault do you think it was?' Wolfram rasped with a rugged tone.

HOW CAN HE CONCENTRATE?

The Maou's arms are snaking his waist and he can feel those fingers touching his hips in a sexy and slow manner. He bites his lips!

The Maou is playing with his skin - in a seductive, sensual manner. He would have kick this man's ass if he had not been the Maou.

 _ **Yuuri damn you! Wake the hell up!**_

'Yours my little one. Fault lies to you. Said who you can hide from me?' Wolfram suppressed himself to let out that gasped when the Maou's tongue darted out and run it on the back of his neck.

Wolfram gritted his teeth. The Maou's tongue is hot and is licking him. The water and sweat from his body being sucked out from him.

Sending dangerous and sinful shivers down his spine.

He felt enormous winged butterflies in his belly and he wants to shout and cursed everyone especially the stupid Wimp who isn't waking up!

'I am not hiding.'

'Liar.' The Maou grins and whispered on his right ear with a seductive tone and with a soft bite on that pinkish ear.

'Stop that Heika,' Wolfram can feel himself shiver. The water was warm… every part of his body is burning up and he knows that the Maou can see his whole body furiously blushing.

NEVER! Never have anyone in his life was this close to him!

The only number of men or women who get close to him were his family or close friends – that includes that stupid Wimp, Geika, Gisela and Yozak!

'Like it we do not, you calling us Heika. Hurt we are, do you know, whenever thy lips said those words. Not I am alone – but the other 'Wimpy Me' abandon you plan to…'

'I don't know what you're talking about. You are the Maou Heika and I am but a common soldier and protocol dictates I address you as such title. And about this abandoning thing – I have told you – since day one that I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING about.'

'Ah! Though my other methinks it is not so. Plan you have to leave us…'

'I am not abandoning my duty!'

Wolfram let out an 'eep' when suddenly the Maou turn him around. His face was suddenly in the close proximity of the Maou – those beautiful onyx slit eyes.

'Soldier you are not. Prince you are. And a beautiful desirable liar.'

'I am not a liar!'

'Methinks you are,' the Maou said and rested his warm right hand on Wolfram's naked chest - just atop his nipple.

The hand that's resting on Wolfram's heart is warm... 'Hide here inside of you, pain and suffering… inside thy heart you conceal… and it anger me the most you being hurt by my other half… heal you little one, let me.'

'No!'

The Maou only grins and gently yet firmly clasp the Demon Prince's smooth face.

Words were engulfed when the Maou pulls him closer and sealed his mouth with strong forceful lips.

'Nnnmmmggghhh!'

Wolfram tried to push the hard wall of the Maou's chest, but to no avail. He tried once more but suddenly he felt something tugging his hands at the back.

The water dragon held the Fire Wielder's hands in place.

His eyes grew.

He is now imprison by the Maou, using his water dragon he cannot move his hands.

The kiss was scandalous!

It was carnal and the Maou was using his tongue. Doing so many wonders inside the cavern of his mouth. Wolfram can only moan and struggle with the dragon binding his hand.

The Maou kisses him with so much force, he tried to move his face, but the Maou held his face.

The Maou raise his face and grins - he was blushing, huffing - he felt like his oxygen runs out.

The Maou softly caresses his face.

'DAMN YOU! You have no right to touch me!'

The Maou only chuckles and dart out his tongue again, this time, licking the water droplets that descends his neck. The Maou keeps on licking him and Wolfram felt his whole body shivers when the Maou slowly yet with a seductive tongue - licks his nipple.

'The right to touch your whole body, I have. To me it belongs. To make love with you. To bury myself deep inside of you. All those rights, I have.'

The Maou looks into his eyes.

'Fallen for your eyes, do you know that I have. Beautiful and captivating, it is.'

And once again before Wolfram can open his mouth to retort to that - the Maou dashed out his tongue and sealed their lips.

'HHMMM! MMMGGHHHH!'

Wolfram tried to stop the assault - but the Maou isnt letting him. The Maou is kissing him with so much desire and passion.

The kissed continued when with a bang the bathroom door opens.

'WOLFRAM!'

Wolfram snaps his eyes open and his face flushed with blood red.

 _CRAP!_

 _Just the thing he needs!_

Gwendal von Voltaire and Conrart Weller! And let's add Yozak Gurrier and Gunter von Christ!

'Maou!'

The Maou just grins at them wickedly and turn once again to his 'hostage'.

'Run from me but never can you hide my Beautiful Wolfram. Hide from me no place on this land you cannot. … I will see you anon.'

And with that the Maou turns into Yuuri who slumps and Wolfram being released from his bondage and catching the Young Maou in his arms.

'Yuuri!'

'Heika!'

'Damn! Every time!' Gwendal grumble and hurriedly runs towards the two.

Gwendal went towards Wolfram and grabs a towel while Conrart went to Yuuri and grab the unconscious King.

'Wolfram are you alright?' Conrart asked but was rewarded by a glare.

Gwendal and Conrart winced when they saw the bruised lips of their baby brother and heard the heavy breathing.

'Conrart Weller! Do your freaking job! Can't you bloody watch that perverted King and stop him from accosting me from all places!'

Yozak chuckles that earned him a glare from three brothers and one advisor.

'I'm sorry Wolfram. He was – well, he was Yuuri when I check the bedchamber with Yozak and he was sleeping. We thought that well, he was normal the whole day. We thought that for the pass few days he had been changing on and off as the Maou he was tired,' Conrart told them. It was foolish of him he knows, that's why he was reluctant to leave. He was only gone for a few minutes.

'Well sheesh! Guard his door! Put ten soldiers!'

'Wolfram, do you think it will stop the kiddo to find you? Pursue you?' Yozak was so amused at the turn of the events that befall the little Demon Prince.

He cant help but smirk – heck – if he had his way he would be laughing non stop – but would earn him a whack on his head by his Captain and a dead glare from one over protective elder brother.

'Hell I don't know! But just do something about it! I cant very well throw fireball at the Maou… or can I?'

'NO!' The rest said and Wolfram rolled his eyes with exasperation.

'So! Do your job! If I had my way I would have burn him extra crispy!'

'And that would make you an enemy and treason blah blah blah and you know it,' Yozak grins.

Wolfram glares at the spy – who happens to be having the time of his life.

'Are you okay now Wolfram?' Gwendal asked.

'Do I look like I'm okay?!' Wolfram answered - forgetting that this is his Aniue, his most respected elder brother.

It takes a great effort and patience not to hug his baby brother who looks so frightened and spook at the turn of the events and another great supreme effort and patience not to throttle the young Maou who is carelessly sleeping and snoring at that time.

Gwendal glanced at Conrart and nods his head. 'Take Heika into his room and place ten blasted guards – five at the door and five at the window! I wont take any chances this time! He was clever to noticed that we have been keeping Wolfram out of his reach.'

Yozak smirks.

 **Hell! This is FUN!**

But of course the Maou would have noticed. The kiddo wouldn't have notice but the Great Maou would have! Has it been several days since Wolfram joins the dinner? And almost all Royal luncheons just to avoid the Maou.

He felt ridiculously overjoyed at the reverse of the situation and yup – he will have to report to the Great Daikenja!

The other Kid promised him a black label and a fancy shrine maiden dress for a 'delicious report' on the Royal Couple.

'Wolfram?' Gwendal asked his baby brother.

'Leave me here. I haven't finished my bath and I want to rest,' Wolfram said in a tired voice. Truth be told, he doesn't like to stand, to walk or even think for a minute. And he knows that several guards are outside the Royal Bathroom.

He needs to compose himself.

'Alright. I will be placing two guards at the door here too. So you wouldn't feel-'

'I am not afraid! Look! I just want you to concentrate on guarding that – that Wimp! I am perfectly fine alone.'

'But what if-'

'Then Conrart! Sleep on his bed!'

'WHAT?' this was shouted unison from the group.

Did they – did they heard that right?

If Wolfram was even – dared even to say those words – then it can only mean one thing.

Wolfram is pissed – royally pissed at the Maou.

And it could mean one thing.

 **Danger.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Wolfram splashed himself with the warm water.

He was alone again and the stiffness on his body vanished. He slump on the pool tiles.

It was the most humiliating – aside from being slap accidentally – experience of his life yet again.

He was seen by his brothers in yet another mortifying situation. Worst! Yozak and Gunter were there.

He bet his ass that Yozak would laugh and have fun teasing him and Gunter throwing dagger looks at him by tomorrow.

'ARGH! YUURI YOU WIMP!'

Wolfram slaps the water so hard that he knows his hands would probably bruised but thinking that it was the face of the Double Black Maou he felt satisfaction.

He slowly sits and the water reaches his mouth, only the locks of his hair visible.

 _ **When did it start?**_

 _ **What actually happen?**_

The real answer is - he doesn't know.

He had no bloody idea what happen.

One moment Yuuri was being the usual Wimpy Yuuri and suddenly when he returns from the negotiations with his uncle – Yuuri was different.

Something changes in him.

.

.

.

* * *

.

~ Several months and weeks ago ~

.

.

.

 **'No Wolfram! No! Don't go!'**

'Yuuri!'

 **'No! Wolf'!**

'Yuuri!'

 **'Wolfram!'**

'Argh! Wake up you Wimp!' Wolfram was so pissed at Yuuri whose sleeping and turning and screaming like a banshee.

Yuuri slowly… with trepidation opens his eyes. And what he saw was forever etch in his soul.

A worried emerald green eyes looking at him. Lips in a tight pissed off manner. Blonde hair that shines so brightly against the sun's light. Alabaster skin that makes the creature ethereal.

Wolfram.

.

.

.

'Wolfram?

'Yes Wimp! The hell are you shouting my name and keeps on saying 'No! No!' am I murdering you once again in your dreams? You keep saying I was either poking you with my sword or making you dance under my fire,' Wolfram smirks.

It took him seconds to realize that Wolfram is indeed in front of him. Looking at him worriedly.

He slowly seats up, his hands coming up and caressing the warm cheeks much to Wolfram's surprise. He heard the Blonde Demon gasped and stilled. He didn't care, he slowly leans and hugs Wolfram.

'O-Oi! Yuuri! What the hell are you doing? Are you nuts?'

'No… I'm scared.'

'Ehhh – Y-Yuuri?' Wolfram was surprised by Yuuri's sudden caress but the words Yuuri said alarms him. It was said in the most sad and frightened voice.

Was Yuuri having a nightmare?

He could only sum it up that indeed their Maou Heika had a nightmare and was still not over it. He smiles sympathetically and pats Yuuri's head.

'Yuuri. What are you scared off? Was it a nightmare?' he asked in his most gentlest voice.

Yuuri mumbled in Wolfram's shoulder, 'Don't speak to me like a child.' In which Wolfram fumes.

Wolfram was about to let go to avoid him verbally attacking the Maou, but Yuuri grasped him and wouldn't let go of his hold.

'Stay! Don't go!'

Wolfram raised his perfectly arch eyebrow and breathes out in his pissed off nature. 'Is that an order?'

'Yes! It is!'

'Yuuri! What the hell is going on? What happen to you?'

Yuuri only shook his head and lean closer to Wolfram, 'Wolf… don't go.'

'Huh? You are creeping me out Wimp! The hell is going on. If you don't explain one iota to me I'll haul your ass to Gunter's in your pajamas right now – you are impeccably late as usual!'

Yuuri let out a groan and releases his tight hold on the demon blonde and looked into those emerald verdure eyes. Eyes that he never seen in so much light before.

Was the dream a wake up call?

Or wait – he is the Maou, every dream he has was either accurate or in a weird twist of a way happens.

Will Wolfram leave him?

Was there a chance in hell that Wolfram did wrote that thing?

'A-Anone… I was dreaming that y-you were… being eaten alive by – by – by a giant sandbear! Yeah! You were swallowed up in that sand again and then when we found you – you were inside a very big cauldron – the sandbear was pounding its chest and has sporks on its hands!'

WHACK!

'Itai! That hurts Wolf!' Yuuri touches his head and was sure that a bump would appear there later.

'And here I am – scared out of my wits-'

'Where were you?' Yuuri suddenly changes the subject. He just need to talk and talk and anything!

Anything at all.

He was scared.

Scared big time!

'Huh?'

'You weren't there at the dinner table last night and if my head serves me right – I think you have been not dining with us for quite some time now. Last time I asked Conrad, he said that you were busy with negotiations with the Bielefeld Household.'

'That's your answer. I was in Uncle's home, you might not believe it but he asked for my approval regarding some business he has. If I weren't here I am busy aiding him and looking at the estates he needs approval of.'

'But. But that didn't happen before.'

Silence.

Wolfram smiles gently at Yuuri, but Yuuri see that those smiles are fake. It wasn't a bright smile. Not even close. It – it was like Conrad's. An indulgent smile to a child.

'Well… that was because I was busy with the adventures I had with you. And Uncle was indulging me with it. He said that it will help me broaden my mind and my aspects and values. I mean, I did get to know more people and culture tagging along with you and Conrart.'

Yuuri frowns.

Tagging along.

It doesn't sound right. It sounded like… like he was some kind of an extra baggage.

'Will you stay this week then?'

'I'm sorry Yuuri but I promised Uncle that I will accompany him to Lord Karbelnikoff's Household-'

'But that's traveling by seas! You get seasick!'

Wolfram chuckles and slowly untangles himself to Yuuri's grip. Yuuri let go slowly, though he wants to hold onto Wolfram more.

Wolfram went to the walk in closet and gathers the Double Black's black uniform and bath utensils. 'Yes I do get seasick that's why we will be traveling by land. Uncle doesn't want me indisposed especially in dealing with Lord Densham. He may look harmless but he is Anissina's brother so you get what I'm saying?'

Yuuri nodded and shuddered at the thought.

'But that would take weeks!'

'Three weeks and five days. Travelling back and forth from the Bielefeld to Karbelnikoff and back to Blood Pledge – though I'm not sure how long will be staying there. Probably a day or two. Like I said Lord Densham is Anissina's brother and has his own eccentricities.'

'That's almost a month!'

Wolfram looks at Yuuri with raised eye brow. 'I didn't hear the whoop joy there.'

'Huh?' Yuuri looks at Wolfram with his round black eyes.

Wolfram breathes out slowly, 'I'll be gone for a month. I'm expecting 'Whoo-oohh! I'm free for a month! – that kind of thing.'

'Wolf…'

'What? Hump! Listen here Wimp! I may be gone for a month but I'm still your fiancé! If I heard or if any news travel that you were seen flirting or been making yourself a fool – mark my words – I will come back and kick your arse!'

Yuuri smiles.

There!

That's the Wolfram he knows!

The jealous – name-calling fire breathing lion.

'Here's your garments and bath paraphernalia's. You need to get up soon or either Gunter or Conrart will fetch you. Give them a treat and be the one to be up and early.'

Yuuri grumbles like a kid but nods. He frowns when he gets to look at Wolfram much better. 'You're wearing a different clothes. You're not on your army uniform.'

Yuuri looks and admires Wolfram. Total Bishōnen!

He still cant believe it even after living and waking up side by side for almost five years that Wolfram looks so pretty.

Not girly pretty like Saralegui, but handsome pretty boy with the right slender muscle, must be because of the everyday work out for being the Captain, he too have gain some muscles and abs because he cant help but just grow.

This is what Murata said growth hormone of every Japanese young men. Enter the age of sixteen and you'll spout like a tree!

He indeed gains weight, muscles and height. Right now he is towering Wolfram who seems to stay at his height of five feet and seven inches.

Wolfram was wearing a different set of clothes than his usual Royal Blue Army uniform and he find the Blonde Prince totally cute. Wearing a knee length dark blue trousers and below the knee brown boots, an ivory white long sleeve polo with a tartan pattern tie.

Wolfram looks like a pretty boy in those old Victorian courts.

Wolfram frown when Yuuri stares at him. There was nothing different about the way he dresses. This is his normal everyday clothing – or was this the first time the Wimp notices it.

He turns around and opens the door – hiding his bitter smile.

Yuuri never take a moment or spare him a time of the day to even look at what his wearing. All Yuuri knows is that he always wears the same blue army uniform.

He's lucky that Yuuri even spare him a glance.

'Take a bath Yuuri and I'll meet you at the dining table. I'm starving, Conrart will probably fetch you from the bath.'

'W-wait! Why cant you wait for me?'

'I need to talk to Aniue with something.'

'Oh… okay… but Wolf,' Wolfram frowns when Yuuri suddenly grabs his sleeves.

'You will be there right? Today?'

Wolfram smiles and nods. 'Just hurry up. We cant eat without you – you know.'

Yuuri nods and hurriedly went to the Royal Bathroom.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wolfram walks and smiles bitterly.

He doesn't know what's wrong with Yuuri behaving like that awhile ago – but give him a few minutes and he will be back to his usual goof smiling Conrart loving self.

All Conrart would do was throw him a nice ball and Yuuri would forget him totally.

He knows…

He'd been gone for more than weeks now – on and off – with his Uncle and pathetically Yuuri only noticed it today.

Talk about dense.

He shrugged his shoulder. He doesn't need to feel this way. No way would he let his pride and lion heart side be like those romantic stories – pining for the one they love.

He was – is a soldier of Shin Makoku.

Pride. Grace. Power. Honour. Self-respect. Those are the values and virtues that was engraved on his soul.

Captain of the best Elemental Wielder in their Kingdom and no way in all side of Shin Makoku would he let a single pain keep him from his duty.

Many don't know it but he had grown.

Over the pass five years, he grows and matures. Waltorana was the one who opens his eyes.

Waltorana was the one who told him that a Bielefeld doesn't only have fire and bravery attached to their name – but Pride.

Honor.

Loyalty and a Lion's Heart.

.

.

.

.

Yuuri stares at the water.

Wolfram was there at their bedroom, here at the castle with him.

He was inside the castle and not on some kind of a far away land… those words… it still haunts him.

.

.

.

 ** _Dear Yuuri,_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Yuuri..._**

 ** _I'll let you go..._**

 ** _I'm letting you go..._**

 ** _Good bye Yuuri... I love you. I love you so much..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _For ever,_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Wolfram von Bielefeld'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

They were from his dream… or was it a nightmare?

 _ **I love you Yuuri.**_

Yuuri blushed and splash himself with water.

Now – that was really just a dream…

Or was it?

He slaps his face hard and groans.

He's pathetic.

He knows. He knows it and ignores it.

He knows how Wolfram felt about him, though the Blonde never was vocal with the 'I Love You' area, but Wolfram has been following him, cares about him…

But he ignores it.

He ignores it because… he felt… different.

He felt that there's something wrong inside of him… something stirring whenever he looks at Wolfram. It's weird for him to felt that way.

Whenever no one is looking he will look – a silent yet heavy thump in his heart would bump and a certain heaviness he will surely feel. Its as if he wants Wolfram to look at him.

Whenever Wolf would go train his soldiers, the way they look at him – he would be pissed. He would want to haul all those boy's asses out of the castle.

Whenever Wolf would silently flick his bangs and pouts – his heart would go wild.

How many nights had he would sleep in a cocoon style afraid of looking at Wolfram – afraid of staring at the Blonde.

Because…

Because…

Boys shouldn't like another boys right?

It was not normal.

 _ **Then what is normal to thee?**_

Yuuri stiffens when he heard that voice. He turns around and finds no one.

 _ **Pathetic and dense you truly are.**_

This time the words voices so much vindictiveness and anger that he knows… who said those.

'M-Maou?' he suddenly looks at the water and a raging Maou stares back at him.

'Maou!'

 _ **'Thou have told you many times before. Free will I have given thee and fool though I am giving thee so much time! Wolfram von Bielefeld belongs to me!'**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'Wolfram.'

Wolfram turns around and nods acknowledgment when Conrart Weller calls him.

'I thought you would be joining us at breakfast? That's what I heard from Heika when I knocked at the Royal Bathroom,' Conrart said as they begun walking along the corridors of the Castle.

'I've received a missive from Uncle that he's already at the Horsing Prancy Inn. It would take me a few hours to get there by horse and if I go now, they wouldn't be waiting for long.'

'But, have you told Heika?'

Wolfram raised his brow and nods. 'Though I missed his whoop-jump joy of me leaving him for a month.'

Conrart smiles and shook his head. 'Wolfram you should tell Heika your leaving. He is you fi-'

'Fiancé. Yeah, no need to remind me Conrart. I know, but it would be the same. He would only turn around and hide his gleeful face at the notion that I wont be disturbing him.'

'It isn't like that Wolf.'

This time Wolfram stops walking and looks at Conrart with his arms on his chest and lest out that so-cute 'hump!' 'Sheesh Conrart! How many good byes I have said and lost count and how many 'Take care Wolf. Will be seeing you!' smile have I endured? Don't you think you can spare me this last time and just let me go on my way?'

Conrart was taken aback.

'Wolf… it isn't-'

'Always like that? Oh c'mon! Please. I am tired. It's bloody early in the morning and I don't want to start my day with another argument. If Yuuri Heika asked where I am – use your usual smile and answer him that I move on.'

Wolfram turns around angrily and walks with angry strides towards the stable.

.

.

.

'Wow Captain! That is one pissed off fire wielder. Can you see the smoke? I mean – hell – I literally see smokes coming out of his ears and he was fuming!'

Conrart glances at Yozak and gave out an exasperated sigh. 'What does he mean by 'move on'?'

'Geez. Can be two things Capt. One, Wolfram – the little lord brat move on being from brat to adult and taking his duty as the Bielefeld Heir… or Two – 'I moved on and letting my fiancé go.' Which would you prefer to report to His Majesty is your choice.'

Conrart looks at the retreating body of his baby brother.

He cringed and so was Yozak when they saw Wolfram angrily snaps at the guard at the gate.

Yozak chuckles when he saw the guard scratches his head. Well the poor guy was only following protocol. After all Wolfram was riding alone. Even though he had that huge ugly brown cape around him to conceal himself – its still proper to have him one or two guards.

'Carlos and Chris, the twins are already at the north just waiting for Wolfram.' Conrart said and he smiles.

But of course.

The two over protective brother wouldn't let Wolfram go alone.

'The twins huh? And you let the three of them accompany Waltorana? Sheesh! You and Gwendal can be cruel sometimes – leaving the old man with those hard headed stubborn mischievous trio. Its like the old days.'

Conrart chuckles and was glad that the twins are back.

'When have they arrived ad how come I haven't sniff them? Usually the castle would be in smoke, maids yelling 'pervert! Or Gwendal with more wrinkles and Gunter would more nose bleeds' Yozak chuckles with that.

The Twins and Wolfram. The notorious Trio.

Carlos and Chris, two super identical twins with long gray hair and deep amethyst eyes and the Golden Wolfram with his emerald eyes – were notorious at the Academy and in Voltaire and Bielefeld Castle.

If you want to create a war – just send the two and a war will surely break.

If you want fire – send in the Demon Prince and a hell will set loose.

The Demon Prince and his Two Loyal Demons.

Carlos and Chris were so much alike that no one can tell them apart except Wolfram. Only Wolfram has the mojo to tell which is which much to their astonishment.

Carlos and Chris, the other spies of Shin Makoku.

'Three nights ago. And they wouldn't have the time to drop by. They were lying low.'

'Why? Was it because of Dai Shimaron?'

Conrart looks at him with a little smile on his face, 'Wait! Don't tell me! Sheesh! Not again! They've played with an Aristocrat Lady again and what – what are the bounty on their heads this time?'

'I don't want to find out and so does Wolfram so he literally drags the two with him.'

'I presume it is with Gwendal's utter bliss.'

'Yes.'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Far now from Blood Pledge Castle, three hooded horsemen slowly gallops the vast greenery of Shin Makoku. With its slow pace, one can presume that they have all the time in the world. Nothing to hurry, nothing to fuss about.

Smelling the roses.

Humming with the birds.

Peaceful and quiet.

But the gaunt, screech and argument will scare any humans or Mazoku away.

'Chris! Argh! For the nth time! Yuuri and I are just fiancé by accident. He slaps me by ACCIDENT! He wasn't aware of our customs!' Wolfram grits his teeth while looking at the elder of the twins.

'Che! That wasn't what I heard. We were only gone for a few years and here you are already engaged! How could you! Aren't we enough for you?'

'Yes! Dammit Wolfie we are close! But you wouldn't even let me do you!'

'Argh! I will kill you both! If I have known you would be this difficult I would have thrown you at the Von Grantz village and let them pitchfork you! You perverted lousy twins! Who was the Aristocrat Lady you've played this time?'

Laughter and mirth.

Wolfram laughs so hard, he was even surprise by it. When was the last time he had laugh like this?

Probably never.

'Wolf! You should have been there. The little lady was playing with fire. She was so dense she doesn't know playing with fire will get you burn.'

'Whose the lady?'

'Janine.'

'Eh! Lady Janine? But – she was – well nice,' Wolfram wasn't sure if the Lady was nice or not, but he do know that the Lady Janine was all flirty with him at the last Party for the Maou.

'Nice? My ass! She was a total bang! One moment saying she was chaste and pure and then here I find myself tied and she was riding me like a woman in heat!'

'Sheesh Carlos I wish you can put a hold on that mouth of yours!'

'Whoops! Sorry. Beg your pardon my Lord. I forgot we are in the presence of a Virgin Prince.'

'Damn you!' Wolfram said but with joy in those emerald green eyes.

And then they all laugh.

The reason for him leaving early was to avoid Yuuri, well, he was trying to be quiet a while ago to get his things but Yuuri was having a nightmare. He had no choice but to wake the Wimp up.

Whoever would have heard the conversation would think that the Twins have the hots for Wolfram. From the conversation to the way they act.

Since the Academy days, many have told or gossiped about it, that the three of them have that incredible chemistry. As if none can come in between their bond. An invisible barrier that put everyone out.

But the Great War came, one must choose to defend the Throne. They've decided that the two of them would spy from the far away country to defend Shin Makoku and help forge an alliance to far away Kingdom. Wolfram was not allowed to travel with them – he was the Prince. The 3rd son of the 26th Maou and he has his own duties and place on the Nobility.

Chris and Carlos went to be the Spy and have been traveling from various places. They were in a far away country – across the ocean and helping Shin Makoku.

The twins have always been affectionate and touchy clingy whereas the opposite of the Demon Prince who will blush with a sudden touch – especially if its Yuuri.

The reason for their friendship is very simple and yet can be seen by others as complicated.

The twins love Wolfram for he – alone – can identify them. They can change and be so much alike and even not alike but Wolfram can pin point who was Carlos and who was Chris, the twins own Mothers weren't able to do that.

And because of that they in their own way pull Wolfram inside their circle.

They love to tease Wolfram but would fight life and death whoever insults the Demon Prince. That's why when they heard that Wolfram was the accidental fiancé and the Unwanted Flower, they all want to travel and comfort the Prince. For they know how cruel the gossips were.

But duty to Shin Makoku and Wolfram not once set out a note of distress. No pigeons or eagle with messages of SOS.

They thought that everything work out fine that when the got the GO SIGNAL from Gwendal Von Voltaire that they can came back home – the were surprised at the local bar gossips.

 _ **Wolfram the Unwanted,**_

 _ **Unwanted Flower.**_

 _ **Undesirable.**_

 _ **The Ice Prince.**_

All name were harsh, cruel and sad. That's why they've accosted Wolfram before he even have the chance of entering Blood Pledge and interrogated him.

They were very – very annoyed when Wolfram keeps on insisting that Yuuri was his accidental fiancé, but even the circumstances were like that he will protect the Young Maou and stand by his side.

This – this is a different Wolfram.

They were so used at seeing a seething, hot tempered, bratty Noble Wolf.

A Wolfram who claims that his 'accidental fiancé' was from a place where the same of gender is not a possible match.

That – that certain male-to-male relationship is abhorrent and not tolerated.

A Wolfram with sad eyes?

Sad not because of his brothers and Hahaue but of some guy from Shinou knows where that claims himself as Maou of Shin Makoku but repulse the nature of the relationship in his own Kingdom?

How can he be a Maou but rejects its own culture and preferences?

How can he lead a nation of Mazoku's who has their own natural order and circumstances when he himself rejects its normal system?

And yet the whole Nation LOVES this Maou?

That's atrocity.

No one hurts Wolf and get away with it.

Especially now that the two of them are here and ready to paint the town red, blue, purple and brown!

'So, what's your plan Wolfie? Are you going to renounce the engagement? You can you know. You can even choose between me and Carlos. Or the three of us can be an item – but like that bugger I don't share… so you can choose. I can put down some list of my good qualities,' Chris said with that roguish grins of his.

'Well if your going to make a list, then the pros under my name would be plentiful. Between the two of us bro, you are a notorious rake.'

'Duh no. Sorry little brother but notorious rake I may be, I left all men and women sighing with joy and utter bliss.'

'So meaning I haven't?'

'From the mouth of the babe.'

'FYI elder brother, all those you hook up belongs to me first.'

Wolfram shook his head with a smile.

Chris and Carlos are so identical that many have no idea who is who. But he can always pin point the culprit. He doesn't need to see any mole, expression or whatever. The two may look alike but they have a different aura within them.

They are very mischievous, devious and otherwise childish young men who toy with people, including their higher-ranking officer, must be because the two are the special apprentice of Yozak, and they tend to twist words and make you look like the culprit.

He doesn't want to add that them being awfully attractive have made a mess with more Nobles and Aristocrats than he can count.

Carlos is nicer, more mature and considerate to the thoughts of others, while Chris is more childish and immature, even though he is the elder by one minute and 40 seconds.

Their different personalities are best shown when they are separated and there is also a slight difference in the way they speak.

Carlos has a deeper voice and tends to talk first, while Chris voice is higher and a little more pitchy and he tends to talk second, though when it comes to talking to Wolfram they talk simultaneously.

But both have the same thoughts when it comes to Wolfram.

Wolfram von Bielefeld is theirs.

And no one – not even the Maou can hurt their Demon Prince.

.

.

.

* * *

.

~Black Pledge Castle.

Three weeks and the 6th day. ~

.

.

.

'Gwendal, with that look on your face and more wrinkles, I presume that letter was from Waltorana?' Conrart asked and hides his smile.

Gwendal let out an exhausted sigh, rubbing his nose bridge.

'I am only holding one page of the fifteen pages report from Waltorana's assistant.'

'FIFTEEN?'

'Yes!' Gwendal snaps and taps the other papers neatly folded at his desk.

'May I?' Conrart asked and when Gwendal nods, he reads the reports.

After several minutes, a bark of laughter came out from Conrart. Gwendal grimaced. Conrart may laugh about it, but for him headaches and troubles will follow.

'You think its funny?' Gwendal asked with a more frown to his handsome face.

Conrart nods and controls himself, 'I can't believe that they would do this in the Household of our two famous Nobles.'

Yozak who was as always guarding the Castle knocks on Gwendal's door when he heard his Captain's merry laughter.

'Can I guess that laughter? I just saw an eagle with a very – very bulky parchment attached to it.'

Gwendal let out another pitiful sigh. Just what he needs – another spy with a middle initial Mischief attached to it.

Conrart hands the letter to Yozak and after several minutes, 'The hell! They've done that without me? How could they?'

Gwendal shake his head in exasperation and probably a day or two, another letter would come to the Castle and demand that the two devils would be imprisoned, guarded, shackled or worst – to be in his custody.

'I cant believe that they will pull that kind of prank especially in Waltorana's presence and to think they've done that to Lord Densham – brother of our famous mad scientist,' Yozak got that name-calling from Yuuri. Yuuri once shouted that Anissina should be labeled as a Mad Scientist. It was one of those days when Gwendal and Gunter were too tired and wasted and used by Anissina and the only power source she can get was from the Maou Heika.

'Wolfram is there, so they have a buffer. They can get away with anything. You know how will Wolf will save those two and act innocent.'

Yuuri who was walking the hallway, running from the Library where Gunter has prepared enormous Shin Makoku Heritage, stops when he heard the name Wolfram.

He doesn't want to admit it but he missed the Blonde. It's been several weeks already, and the Blonde still owes him some explanation. He just took off without saying any good bye or even a hint that – that so called trip to his uncle would begin that day. He thought that he would have time with Wolfram more.

He doesn't want that dream to come true.

Wait!

Does this mean – he wants Wolfram?

No! Wait. He wants Wolfram to stay but regarding the engagement, he still doesn't know what to do with that. What matter is that Wolfram would stay forever in Blood Pledge – beside him.

He doesn't want that letter ever coming to his hand.

That was the first dream where he felt so much agony and pain.

He stops and though he doesn't want to eavesdrop, he wanted to know where really is Wolfram.

He heard Gwendal grunted and Yozak and Conrart laughing.

This was those rare times that he heard Conrart laugh.

'Here's one of the best, it's a classic but it never fails, but those two devils uses BearBee paints instead of water!'

'Well, Wolfram did suggest that if you mix the BearBee paint with water, uhm, the more it would smell.'

'And they did the old trick of putting the bucket at the door. Classic – yet evil,' Yozak grins while touching an invisible mustache.

Gwendal rolled his eyes and went on reading another letter.

'What more have they done?' Yozak asked eyeing the paper from Conrart and Gwendal.

Conrart chuckles and said, 'I think they've learn this from you Yozak. 'Dearly Beloved Lord Densham, your loved one has died/has been burned severely/has lost a limb/is in prison/has killed someone. And may we asked for the remaining limbs if possible?'

'What? Wait – what was Densham's reaction? Who was the dead one?'

'Their arrogant uncle from the east. And actually, it was – well let's say good and bad. Densham did send a handsome bouquet flowers for the dead and a rooster.'

Gwendal grunts once more and close his eyes. He can guess what that uncle would have felt.

It may sounds funny, but the emotional damage and panic caused by such pranks is entirely not worth it. But he guess that Densham have send more than ten flowers for the dead – a sign of gladness and to even send one of his roosters. It's like a celebration.

'I find that the Uncle send ten of his men to Densham's Castle?'

'More like twenty and demand payment. It was a public humiliation.'

'What did Densham do?'

Gwendal groans when Conrart answered, 'Send in more flowers.'

Yozak laughs out loud.

'I don't want to hear anymore of their mischief. Shinou knows why Wolfram wanted the two to come with him.'

'Well it must be because they have history and Wolfram needs someone.'

Yozak raised his eyebrow. Well if it was the two then Wolfram has more than he bargains for.

'And that Wolfram can always rely on the two.'

'But is it wise? I mean, rumors have it in the Academy that they have the hots for the Prince.'

'What?'

'What? You mean you didn't know that? C'mon Gwen, it's a common knowledge in the Academy that the twins are notorious and only Wolfram they've allowed in their circle. And that whoever messes or even gossips about Wolf will surely earn their wrath.'

'Well, lets just pray that they wouldn't hear the rumors regarding Wolfram and his Majesty.'

'Those are nasty rumors.'

'But if the Kiddo wouldn't do anything about it – rumors like those can be facts.'

'I wanted to know who started those and out them in their damn places. How dare they call my baby brother those names.'

'I know how you feel Gwen, but its like adding more salt to the injury. If we put so much into those names, it would only bother Wolfram. It would mean that we are stating that those names are not just name calling but the truth.'

'What are the names now Yozak?'

Yozak shook his head in anger. The names have been increasing and the gossips are very nasty. He doesn't want to say those things and would want to censor them – but these two over protective brothers have the right to now. Especially if it would make the decision of the engagement come to an end.

Either they marry or not.

Five years is such a long engagement for their standards.

'Wolfram the Unwanted. Unwanted Flower. Undesirable. The Ice Prince. Loveless Wolfram. Pitiful Wolfram. Among many others. And the gossips are worst. I would want to censor them but you'll find out sooner or later.'

'Go on.' Gwendal said while clenching the papers tightly.

HOW DARE THEY?

Conrart nodded and look far away.

Unforgivable!

'The Demon Prince can never satisfy the Maou, that he needs to learn from the mistakes of the Queen. After all three husbands makes her a whore and with Mazoku and Humans in between. Wolfram has been subjected to humiliating gossips that runs not only on the Kingdom but from other places as well. Even the Von Wincott's heard some rumors that Wolfram is nothing but a failure.'

Gwendal slams his hand on the table. 'Damn them all.' He gritted his teeth. He didn't shout but the aura surrounding him makes on shudder in fear.

Conrart's hand was on the hilt of the sword. Yozak knows too well that those are itching hands – wanting to slice someone so bad.

'I think it is best that you made a decision about it. Five years is a long engagement. We don't have any say regarding Heika, he was not born here – but Wolfram does and he seems to have move on. Why not make the decision Gwendal?'

Gwendal looks at Conrart and then at Yozak, 'He has move on?'

'Well yeah. From what I gather. I've been looking out for him too right? Him and Heika. I know that he had been avoiding the kid from quite some time now. Going with his uncle all of a sudden, if my memory would serve me right – its been six months and five weeks since I last heard the word 'Cheater and Wimp' broadcast at all.'

'Gwen… I think as the eldest its about time we make a decision.'

Gwendal let out a weary sigh. 'If I could I would have… long time ago. It was my fault. I let the engagement prolong. I thought that being engaged with the Young Maou would have help Wolfram mature and because Heika is half human and half Mazoku it would bring him closer to you once more Conrart and would rethink his ways to Half Mazoku and Humans. It did though, we all know that Wolf had matured and learn. I have never seen him determined and full of selflessness. And it the fiance thing has its advantages. Wolfram guards the Maou. He was with the Maou where ever he may go - we dont have to be so scared that an assassin may lurk under his bed. Wolfram has the ability to sense those.'

Conrart nodded and add, 'When I saw the determination in Wolf's eyes to follow Yuuri on a journey with a ship I had to hide my smile and savored the moment that my baby brother is opening his heart and having his first crush.'

'We have all indulge him with the 'accidental slap' that leads to the engagement but… I was not aware that he had been taking it seriously. All along, I thought Wolf has a new challenge. A new task that he wants to show that he can handle the engagement… but I never thought that I'll be seeing his pain more than once… and that he fell in love.'

'Was that the reason you never asked him to renounce the engagement?'

'One of the few reasons. But the main was, I thought Maou Heika would learn to love Wolf. And to set aside his prejudices. For how can a Maou of the Nation ever rule its people when he himself is set against its own nature? But I guess that was asking for too much. How many years has it been Conrart?'

Conrart let out a sad sigh and looks at Gwendal, 'Five years, eight months, twelve days and counting…'

'Then we need to stop it to reaching its sixth year.'

Conrart nods, 'Wolfram did say he is ready to move on – or have move on.'

'He did?'

'I guess, he was tired.'

'After all this time?'

'Must be because the twins are here now. He doesn't need to act all tough.'

'They are that close and only the two of them can make Wolfram admit defeat.'

.

.

.

'Gwendal, when will you tell Heika?'

'Today. He doesn't need to wait for long.'

'Wolfram?'

'Today. I'll be sending a pigeon.'

'Wait! Today is his arrival.'

'That's why he needs to know it beforehand. And I would not let anyone ridicule my baby brother anymore. I am humiliated to say this but if the twins are here – all rumors regarding Wolfram being cold, undesirable and so on will die a natural death.'

.

.

.

'Its simply because the two loves Wolfram.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shibuya Yuuri walks the corridor, takes a few steps and landed himself on one of the towers of Blood Pledge Castle.

He has been for a while now, holding his chest – as if in pain.

The truth is, he is in pain.

Excruciating pain that he felt his chest having millions of sharp glasses digging in his heart.

He felt… useless… utterly useless.

 _ **Wolfram did say he is ready to move on – or have move on.**_

Those words still linger on his mind.

'Wolf…'

When he heard the names they've called Wolfram his heart was shouting of agony.

How can they call Wolfram those – those things.

Wolfram was never undesirable – he was so desirable and so beautiful that he had called the Demon Prince 'Angel' on one or two occasions when talking with Murata.

Did he do that?

Make Wolfram an undesirable in the eyes of the people here?

'Wolfram… I'm sorry…' he whispered.

They even said that Wolfram moves on... is happy...

Who were those twins?

What are they to Wolfram?

Someone else makes Wolfram happy?

Things have been crystal clear when he heard the conversation.

Gwendal and the others approved of the renouncement.

But… no!

It can't be!

He must do something – but… but isn't this what he wanted? Isn't this the time he craves the most?

Freedom?

Freedom to choose someone other than Wolfram.

A life without Wolfram.

.

.

.

Normal.

Quiet.

Peaceful.

.

.

.

Dull.

Boring.

Lifeless…

And loveless…

.

.

.

A sudden sting in his soul makes him aware of the other him.

 _ **'Help… me…'**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _12th Day of the Blue Moon ~ Year of the 27th Maou_**

 ** _Evening_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Shibuya Yuuri_**

 ** _27th Maou of Shin Makoku_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cordially Invites you to the Unveiling of_**

 ** _Shin Makoku School_**

 ** _The 1st school for Humans and Mazoku_**

 ** _For the bright future and friendship of Mazoku and Humans in the Beloved Land of Shinou Heika_**

 ** _._**

 ** _With the attendance of_**

 ** _Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg, 26th Maou of Shin Makoku_**

 ** _Murata Ken, Soukoku no Daikenja_**

 ** _Lady Flynn Gilbit, of Caloria_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Attire Theme_**

 ** _Adults, Fancy and Lively – Mazoku & Humans_**

 ** _Children, Fancy and Bright – Mazoku & Humans_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Wolfram looks at the invitation lying on top of his bed in the Silver Star Inn, just inside the Shin Makoku Village. The twins have their name here and he wanted to rest for a while before going at the ball.

The Ball was the actually a formal ceremony to mark the beginning of Yuuri's reign and hands on touch on Shin Makoku's Monarchy. They have talked about it for years, debated and argued and they have come up with an idea of a school where Mazoku and Humans start their form of communication.

Murata Ken suggested it to be open and not just hand picked, Yuuri was excited and wants the project to progress. They have actually send formal invitations for sponsorship to help them build a school that would train young minds and not to have prejudiced.

Yuuri was adamant that parents can stay or look – he explains that – that is what is like on Earth. When parents huddle for a while to look the well being of their kids.

The project took so much time for them to finished because not only of the budget but hiring teachers who will not be prejudiced.

Murata Ken and Conrart come up with the system just like in Japanese School. A Junior and Senior Years, but instead of graduating in eighteenth year – they've changed it to sixteenth. And if they've reached their sixteenth one is allowed to choose where to go – at the Mazoku Academy or choose from many schools in different country.

Yuuri wanted children here in Shin Makoku learn more about each other's cultures and differences.

Greta would also attend the school and if their daughter would like to study in Zorashia or stay in Shin Makoku is her choice.

And the party tonight is the unveiling of the mock-up school model.

He let out a tired breathe and look himself on the mirror.

He smiles looking at the clothes he was wearing. White was never his color and so are red, but the twins have insisted that he wear something 'not Royal Blue or soldier like' for the party. He needs to wear something more different.

After all, this is like his farewell and welcome party too.

Farewell for the useless five years engagement and welcome to a bachelor life.

The twins was supposed to throw him a party – and that is a night camp at their favorite spot in the Mountains of Shinou and let his fire loose. After all the twins insisted that he needs to throw more fireballs and let out his temper.

He rolled his eyes and smirk. The two knows him well – he had been having a good time in their company and almost forgotten Yuuri when the letter from Gwendal arrives.

.

 _ **Come back home.**_

 _ **You are no longer engaged.**_

 _ **I've arranged everything.**_

 _ **You are brave and a child of pride. Don't let other words hurt you.**_

 _ **You have a family. Hahaue is with you for always. Conrart is here. I am here.**_

.

Gwendal's message was short but full of meanings in between the lines.

So he is single now.

He shook his head and went to the mirror, arranging the bloody red tie on his ruffled white polo. The twins have outdone themselves in fixing his clothes for tonight.

'You need to be more charming than you usually are!' Chris said while arranging his hair, putting a dark blue flower in them.

'Oi! Why are you putting flowers! I look girly!'

'No you don't! Shut the hell up Wolf and let us artist do our work!' Carlos countered and slaps Wolfram's hand when the Demon Prince wriggles them. 'Geez! Stay put! I need to put these on your fingers!'

'The hell is that?' Wolfram demanded when he saw dark blue paint on his fingers.

'This is the rave from the other country. They call this PaintNails. Its cool actually, we tried different colors and it gives you some kind of an effect,' Carlos grins and continued his work.

'Chris what are those blasted ornaments?'

'This is a small crystals from the sea of Von Wincott's. We were on their docks and this small ornaments are fashionable.' Chris informs the Demon Prince and carefully arranged the long royal blue ball chains. There's Royal Blue and Ivory White chains that fits the Demon Prince.

'Okay I get it! But why do I have to dress like this?

'Because my dear Demon you are no longer engaged! You are a free demon now and you need to show them that you are so okay with it!'

'Yeah! You need to show those Nabobs and Aristos that you don't give a damn about that blasted engagement! You need to looks refresh and who gives a damn about that Maou!'

'But why aren't you two coming?'

'First – we are still in the wanted list for committing free love and all-' Wolfram snorts at that.

'And we did receive a missive from Yozak that we need to be at the roof.'

'Eh? Your spying?'

'Guarding more like it.'

'And Wolf – we are spies. We aren't Nobles and we are not invited.'

'But-'

'Its all good to me. Don't worry pet, if you need rescuing you know Carlos and I will come to your rescue.'

Wolfram nodded and didn't argue any further. Well, he too is a soldier and knows protocol and what matters most. Guarding the Maou.

He looks once more at the mirror and was in awe.

He slowly raises his right hand on the mirror and was still in wonder… The twins have transformed him into a very beautiful creature.

He was not used into this kind of style and clothing but then again… every body will surely gossips about him tonight and he has no time and patience to deal with them.

For the pass years he had stayed at the corner – drinking sweet wine, staring like a fool to his fiancé who was so oblivious of his whereabouts and the gossips that he once again being ignored.

He had given those stupid idiots so much time to ridicule him for the sake of Yuuri's naiveté and now that he is no longer engaged he doesn't give a damn. He was so damn tired and sick of their name-callings.

He grins seeing the white rose on the bed and a parchment of paper.

.

 _ **We will be watching you.**_

 _ **C &C**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

~Evening. The Great Blood Pledge Castle Ballroom ~

.

.

.

The music had already begun and many Nobles and Aristocrats have mingled with the humans. It's an open invitation for all nations and status.

The children can't help but stare and be awe in wonder, even the adults stare in admiration at the beautiful creation of the Ballroom. Even Gwendal, Conrart, Gisela, Gunter, Anissina and Lady Cheri were in awe at the beautiful preparation.

At the four corners of the ballroom there stood varieties of cakes and pastries for all the children too taste and enjoy.

A huge tower of cake balls in pink and yellow color, a tall Bundt cake, Cupcakes and madeleines.

And at the other side of the room, there stood a towering five-layer cake with a candied lemon slice on top. A red velvet cake, with a creamy vanilla icing, cookie dough and cream cheese icing. German's chocolate cake filled and topped with a coconut-pecan frosting.

A croquembouche or croque-en-bouche, high-piled cone of chocolate, cream-filled profiteroles all bound together with threads of caramel. It is decorated with sugared almonds, chocolate, flowers, or ribbons. And at the other corner also covered in macarons or ganache. A dacquoise is a dessert cake made with layers of almond and hazelnut meringue and whipped cream or buttercream.

And what the children have been eyeing for some quite time now were the Frog cake in the shape of a frog's head, composed of sponge cake and cream covered with fondant.

The adults were having a feast and cant help but drool at the Molten chocolate cake, or lava cake, Fresh raspberries, a drizzling of raspberry and a chocolate sauce, and dustings of powdered sugar were added to enhance flavor, and a sprig of mint for more appeal.

There were also Pavlova, decorated with a topping of whipped cream and fresh soft fruit such as kiwifruit, passionfruit, and strawberries.

Murata Ken smiles when he saw a Yōkan. Yōkan is a thick jellied dessert made of red bean paste, agar, and sugar. It is usually sold in a block form, and eaten in slices. There are two main types: neri yōkan and mizu yōkan. 'Mizu' means 'water', and indicates that it is made with more water than usual. Mizu yōkan is often chilled and eaten in summer. Some also contain chopped chestnuts, persimmons, whole sweetened azuki beans, figs, and sweet potato, among other additions.

And what amazes the guest is the life size chocolate cake in a shape of a tower and a man riding a horse.

Murata smiles and nods approval. Shibuya Miko and his mother were the one who helped them in preparation of the cake and pastries for the guest. Miko-san and his Mother Nadeshiko, wrote the step-by-step procedure and they bought the ingredients on Earth. His mother the designer were the one who designs the cakes, he had shown Lasagna, Effe, Doria and Sangria the paper and for two days the kitchen was so busy preparing the food.

Sweet wines are everywhere, this time from the country of Caloria. Lady Flynn brought with her large barrels of wines, if he is not mistaken for trade, after all Shin Makoku opens its door for import and export of products from the human lands.

Everything was unique and beautiful and astounding in the eyes.

But nothing, not a single one of them were prepared at the 27th Maou who had grace the ballroom.

'I-It's the Maou!'

'Maou Heika!'

'He – he truly is the Maou!'

'What's going on? Why did he change?'

'Is he really Yuuri Heika?'

Gwendal and Conrart can only shrug their shoulders at the event. Both of them have no idea what happen, there was no 'Justice to be Done' that warrants the Maou's appearance but here he is – standing so beautiful and frightening at the same time.

People are so used at seeing a kind, always smiling and full of naiveté Yuuri Heika, that they have forgotten that he is indeed the Maou – with all the power and nobility.

Gunter was having a hard time keeping his blood in check, every time he had talk to the Maou he cant help but be still and stare at wonderment that when the Maou notices it and chuckles deeply – he got his nose bleeding.

Murata Ken, in his not usual black and black uniform, thanks to his and Yuuri's persuasion to Gunter to change the design of their clothes, was grinning but like always, his eyes were plain hidden behind those spectacles. He knows that Shinou is out at the temple looking at the water mirror and laughing with evil glee at the change of events. He just knows that this day would come. And the Maou has a thing or two to say about Shinou, especially after the Dry Wind incident.

Lady Cheri was beyond happy. She was very lovely in her black and red sexy dress, but with bloody red flowers arranged around her that makes her look like a divine goddess. All golden and voluptuous. She was talking and the Maou has her hand in his strong arms.

She was delighted, all faces are turn to her and are in fascination.

Two Maou of the lifetime.

The 26th and 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

But instead of the usual Yuuri – the great Maou Heika was gracing them with his presence.

Lady Cheri smiles and mingles with the Maou, she smiles nothing that her two sons are wearing not their usual 'Army uniform' that she hates whenever they have a party – she feels that every time they wore those green and brown uniform – a bad omen will suddenly occur.

She was proud staring at her two grown son, in their formal and handsome suits.

Only left is her baby… Wolfram.

Will he attend the party now that the news of the renouncement of their engagement was spread.

There were still a no solid or official news regarding that matter.

Gwendal only told her today – but news travels fast. But the Maou hasn't said anything yet.

She just wished that her baby would find happiness… his own special someone…

.

.

.

Wolfram enters the Castle, he is fashionably – according to the twins – late for about an hour and half. Thanks once again to the twins who insisted that he arrives late.

He walks the Castle grounds and had left many onlookers with their jaws open and blushing.

Whispers and astonishment can be heard as he walks straight to the ballroom.

He opens the door and was speechless at the beautiful surroundings. He smiles seeing Greta playing with the other children behind a gigantic chocolate statues. He knows about this plan, Yuuri and Murata Ken were enthusiastic planning the ball, were children can also enjoy the event. After all this is for the children.

Gasped and many more gasped and jaw were dropped when people recognized the beautiful, alluring creature who walks the door.

Wolfram ignores them all and went to his elder brother, ball or not, he needs to give his report to Gwendal, especially after the twins have left Waltorana with more headache, apparently one of the reason he cant attend the party tonight.

'W-WOLFRAM!' Gwendal gasped and so was Conrart.

They can't believe that Wolfram – the person standing before them – so bewitching and elegant is their baby brother.

He looks not any Wolfram they have seen in their whole life.

Even Murata Ken, Gunter, Yozak (who almost slides at his hiding place), Anissina, Gisela, Bielefeld Troops and so many others cant believe that the person there seeing is none other than Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Wolfram's eyebrows frown.

He just change his clothes and a little bit style from the twins, he gathers that he didn't change much. They must be shock to see him, after all – it was no secret that today is the day Yuuri will formally and officially announce the renouncement of their engagement.

'Gwendal. Good evening. I have report to you from Uncle, first he extends his apologies for not being able to attend the party. He is – hmm – indisposed with major headaches,' Wolfram grins to that. The twins did left a mess.

Gwendal who had recover from his shock was relieved and smile a little.

Wolfram doesn't seem down – that is important.

The twins did a good job in returning.

Conrart smiles and he too recovers from his initial shock, 'So what did the two did this time? What were their dirty deeds?'

Wolfram chuckles and begun reporting to both his brothers.

.

.

.

Little did he know that a pair of onyx slit eyes is intensely looking at his back.

The Maou whispers something to Lady Cheri and the later nods and smiles affectionately. The people then move – giving the Maou space, after all they did saw the look the Maou was giving the Demon Prince.

And shock they were.

The look on those frightening onyx eyes… carnal and raw.

So passionate and fierce.

But of what they do not know…

Was it because the Demon Prince had the gall to show his face?

Why is the 3rd son even here?

Would he like to hurt himself more?

This is the renouncement of their engagement is it not?

People continued to whisper and gossips fly.

One thing is for sure – the Demon Prince, beautiful as he is will be shame by the rejection of the Maou.

After all, it is common knowledge that the Maou – Yuuri Heika isn't fond of his fiancé.

.

.

.

The Maou walks with grace and astute posture.

He walks like he owns the world.

He walks straight with his eyes only focus on the beautiful Demon Blonde who walks upon the room without even acknowledging him.

To even not look at one's fiancé… such has a punishment.

To not even bother to wait for him… such is a sin.

He smiles and licks his lips – staring at those slender back of the Demon Prince.

He walks slowly and is hearing the words the Demon Prince is saying to his brothers.

'… so as you see Uncle was able to negotiate with Lord Densham. It was profitable on both sides and Lord Densham gave his approval in advance because Uncle told-'

Wolfram gasped aloud when a pair of strong arms snakes around his waist and a sensual, dark, passionate voice whispers on his ear, 'Dance we shall my Beautiful Wolfram.'

Wolfram spun around his head and was surprise to see Onyx Slit Eyes staring down at him.

'Maou Heika!'

'Dance,' the Maou once again whispers in his ears, and an astonishingly delicious shiver run down his spine.

Wolfram glances back at his brothers and the two can only shrug, though he get to see a glimpse of an irritated eyes from Gwendal and an amused eyes from Conrart.

Wolfram gasped once more when the arms that surround his waist squeeze him gently.

Wolfram slowly nods and the Maou smiles, slowly like a possessive lover untangle his arms from Wolfram's waist but only to guide the Demon Prince on the dance floor.

.

.

.

Wolfram was having a difficult time analyzing the situation.

Gwendal and Conrart didn't inform him anything about any misgivings tonight, or else the security would be high and about, but why is the Maou here?

Why did the Maou show himself?

Where's Yuuri?

Was he scared that he will torch the daylights out of him because of the engagement?

'Lovely you look as always…' The Maou grasp Wolfram's waist tightly, uncaring that the Demon Prince moves his right hand to give way for even a little distance to their body.

Wolfram blushed, this is the first time Yuuri hugged him in public – no wait – make that the Maou show this side of him.

'Thank you.'

'Where have you been for so many a nights now my dearest?'

Wolfram looks up only to blushed and looks down once more, he looks his left hand holding the Maou's shoulder.

'With the Bielefeld's House. I was in an errand from my Uncle.'

'Hmmm… but gone you are for so long,' the Maou whispered in his ears, sending shivers and tinge in his body.

'The traveling and business joint took weeks.'

'Ahh… but of course, thy Beloved afraid of the sea.'

'I am not afraid!' Wolfram snaps suddenly forgetting that he is speaking to the Maou.

The Maou raised his brow and smiles.

The fire in those Emerald Verdure Eyes sent passion and desire in his body.

'Then me forgive thy presumptions.'

'N-No. I'm sorry for snapping like that. It was improper. But I am not afraid of the sea, I'm just seasick. I'm a fire wilder… the sea doesn't like me,' Wolfram said not noting that he pouts when he said that.

A soft chuckles and a squeeze was the Maou's reaction.

.

.

.

They were dancing for a few minutes now, and Wolfram can hear more whispers and it irritates the hell out of him.

'Is it a farewell dance?'

'Why is he even here?'

'He looks so gorgeous.'

And so on…

But wait – why did the Maou dance with him?

Does the Maou pity him?

He grits his teeth angrily and raise his head.

'Why are you dancing with me? You should be announcing instead the renouncement of our engagement.'

Silence.

Wolfram counted one to five and when the Maou simply looks at him like he was a child demanding some things he grits his teeth in annoyance.

'Maou Heika, is this your idea of a gift? Dancing before renouncing our engagement? I think that's a gentle gesture from you. For that, thank you. But I don't need it. Aniue have already informs me about it-'

'Meddles he did so much.'

'But necessary. Is this why you are here? Because Yuuri – that Wimp was too scared too face me? Is he in there listening now?' Wolfram said in seething anger.

How dare that Wimp!

How dare he hide behind his other form?

Coward!

Spineless wimp!

'Listening he is indeed.'

Wolfram nods and stops dancing and looks up with fire and fury on his emerald green eyes.

'Listen here Yuuri Heika, I am renouncing our engagement. You are free. Stop being a spineless wimp and stop hiding in there!' Wolfram said in a seething whisper, trying his best not to let other people hear his words.

He doesn't want people to know how cowardly was Yuuri to him – it would bring yet another shame to him.

Yuuri Heika was scared of his own fiancé that he hides to his other self to renounce the engagement of five years!

'Fiery and exquisite you are. But wrong are you on those words.'

'What?'

The Maou grins and licks his lips and seizes firmly Wolfram's face in between his hands.

'Our engagement still stands. Mine you are – forever. We - Yuuri the Wimp is me. And I am him. We both want you. Need you. Claim you tonight and many a night from now, will we. To us you belong.'

And with that the Maou sealed Wolfram's lips with his.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinou Bayou, the place where it was said that Shinou's body was kept has two powerful soul contemplating on what to do with the current events at Blood Pledge Castle.

One was amused.

The other was in between.

But one thing is for sure – the two 'naughty soul' finds everything interesting.

So damn interesting that they will NOT lend a helping hand.

Ulrike let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

Shinou Heika, the First Original King saw this so was Murata Ken, the Soukoku no Daikenja.

'What?' Murata asked in an innocent voice.

Ulrike looks at Murata and as if she was rolling her eyes, 'Geika. You find this amusing? How about Yuuri Heika? Will he find this amusing? We all know that Yuuri Heika is slow – slow and dense in so many areas when it comes to heart feelings. But we also know that Yuuri Heika likes Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

'So?' Murata asked as if – saying 'what's wrong then?'

'SO?! When will you tell them all the truth?'

Shinou laughs and both of them look at him.

Ulrike pouts like a child wanting to smack her elder brother but that elder brother is so damn powerful and well respected.

'Dear Ulrike… You just don't say the truth in one syllable or in one day… They should know it without us interfering…'

'But Shinou Heika! How about Yuuri Heika?'

'Ahhh… You like most of the girls have a soft spot to Shibuya.'

Ulrike nods still pouting.

Murata chuckles, 'Well me and Shinou has the softest spot to Von Bielefeld-Kyo and as the descendant of Rufus – we all want the Demon Prince to be… hmmmm happy.'

'I like Von Bielefeld-Kyo too! But either one – the loser will be Yuuri Heika!'

Both Murata and Shinou laughs out loud.

.

.

.

Shinou and Murata looks at the Blood Pledge Castle – they are far away – yet they can see with clear eyes what is going in inside the castle.

A certain Demon Prince with beautiful sun-kissed hair and blazing emerald eyes – being accosted by a rather carnal and real Demon in all sense Maou. And the said Demon Prince doing his best to push this Maou with all his might only to be imprison by those powerful arms and how can the Demon Prince avoid the Maou's lips when said King grasp the Demon Prince's face with his hand and softly opens with his thumb the Demon Prince's lips.

And a kiss was made.

Not just Hello-I-Got-You-Trapped-Kissed.

But rather Hello-I-Will-Not-Let-You-Go-Until-I-Ravished-The-Inside-Of-Your-Mouth-Kiss.

.

.

.

'Wow! He is just ravishing our Demon Prince.'

Shinou smirks, 'More like making love with my descendants lips.'

'MOU!' Ulrike said and taps her foot.

'Oh cmon Ulrike. You keep on saying before that you pity Von Bielefeld-Kyo for always doing the chasing. Now he is being chased – you don't like it?'

Ulrike cannot keep it to herself anymore: 'HOW CAN I BE HAPPY WHEN THE ONE CHASING WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD-KYO IS THE MAOU HEIKA AND NOT YUURI HEIKA?'

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

After a long silence – a bark of laughter from the two can be heard throughout the dark night.

.

.

.

'Hahahaha! Well… about that… hahaha… how about let's just let them okay? Sooner or later the Maou will say it to Von Bielefeld-Kyo. He wont do more than a kiss, a grope, a touch, a lick…'

Ulrike was all red but still that didn't stop her.

'How can you be sure Geika? How can you be sure that the Maou Heika wont step out of the line?'

Shinou this time answered, 'We are damn sure about that little Ulrike. It's a simple matter of pride and possessiveness. No matter what – the soul of Maou is still inside the body of Yuuri. And knowing this possessive protective freak Demon King – he wont let another skin touches my descendant.'

Ulrike looks at the two, 'So you are saying. Maou Heika wouldn't cross the line… until?'

Murata grins and taps his reading glass, 'Until the Maou find his original body.'

Ulrike let out a tired sigh and looks at the scene – Wolfram being rescued by his brothers and the Maou just grinning and the two brothers cannot do anything about it. And as fast as he had come – he left Yuuri's body and the body of Yuuri slump down the ground. Usually Conrart and Gwendal are so damn fast to catch their Heika. But not this time. They are still pondering whether to slice or bury Yuuri or dump him on his bedchamber. They look at their baby brother who was furious and they held their baby brother's shoulder and Gwendal tried his best to stop Wolfram from summoning his Maryoku and frying their now fainted Yuuri Heika.

.

.

.

'I pity Yuuri Heika who doesn't know what's going on…'

Shinou pats Ulrike's head, 'Little one. Everything will go according to destiny's will. They cannot fight it. They are bound by it.'

'It's just so sad…'

'Well… it seems the Maou was done waiting and was done and tired of everything and he wanted to exist outside the body of Yuuri…'

'Well after all, he and Yuuri are entirely-'

'Different soul.'

.

.

.

Ulrike can only wish for the happiness of the persons she likes.

She likes Yuuri Heika for he is naïve and kind and gentle – and this naïve boy is not becoming aware of Wolfram's charm.

But.

The Maou Heika was done waiting and so tired of living in some void.

And with the trigger of Wolfram leaving – the Maou emerged more and more.

'Geika… where is the Maou's original body?'

Murata grins and looks at Shinou.

Shinou answered her, 'Some place that they will never think a King should be buried.'

'Who knew of the location?'

'Well me and the Daikenja… and of course – the Maou himself.'

.

.

.

'So its only a matter of time now.'

'Yes. For our dear Maou – the real Ma-Ou to claim his original body and separate from Shibuya Yuuri. After all, two powerful souls cannot exist for so long on one's body,' Murata said.

.

.

.

Shinou looks at the whole Shin Makoku.

'It seems its going to be a little bit more time – before the Zero King arrives.'

Murata nodded and grins, 'Yare yare. This age and time is truly eventful and interesting.'

.

.

.

Why would it not be interesting?

Now that the Maou – the Zero Demon King before Shinou and all other Maou in history – is making his comeback – everything will change.

Everything, especially that this Maou has been doing his best to seduce and lure Wolfram von Bielfeld in his embrace.

.

.

.

Who would have thought?

.

.

.

Shibuya Yuuri's own rival is the Maou himself. The other soul inside of him.

Yes. Just a matter of time before everything change.

.

.

.


End file.
